


Rules

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Tara, Willow won't obey the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I'd meant to write a story for the last-line-first-line game at Giles Shorts, but I went off with the line to think of a story and came up with one about Willow, no Giles appearances whatsoever. *shakes head*
> 
> Since the original game was to post a pure drabble, 100 words exactly, this diptych has 100 words in each section.

Some rules mattered, sure, but working a memory spell, that didn’t break any rules because there were no rules about spells. Anyway, it was of the good because reducing conflict, that meant less stress, and everyone knew that cortisol and epinephrine were bad for your health. So, really, she was helping. 

And sneaking the Lethe’s Bramble into her pocket, that wasn’t really stealing. It wasn’t her fault that Anya was nosy and loud and couldn’t keep a secret even if you paid her. Well, maybe if you paid her. But this was private, Willow’s alone. Nobody else had to know. 

***

She saw red. A hole, dark against the blue of the sweater. Tara on the floor. No. No no please no. 

“By Osiris, I command you, bring her back!”

Tara. So still. Please come back. Please. Please.

Alone. Not good enough. Never good enough. Not good enough to have. Not good enough to keep. Alone again. Alone.

The wound. Gunshot. Not a demon. Human malice. Warren. Could have stopped him, but had to play by the rules. Look what that got you. 

Tara. Please. Please.

He didn’t care about rules. Why should she? Rules didn’t matter. Rules were for fools.


End file.
